I'm Supposed to Love You
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: After months of avoiding Sasuke, Naruto can no longer fight his need to see the beautiful boy just once more. But with Naruto's return comes the terrible memories that remind him why he left in the first place. Could he possibly leave again?


~Sasuke's Pov~

_Dear Journal,_

_ I can't believe Itachi convinced me to write in a journal. He should know that only girls and gay guys do that, and since I am neither, this is absolutely inappropriate. A man who writes in a journal cannot seriously call himself a man, can he? Or am I just being stereotypical? Dear god, I'm talking to it!  
Anyways, Naruto is coming home tomorrow morning. I don't even know where he went or why he left. It was so sudden and Itachi refused to tell me why he left. I begged, I pleaded, I blackmailed, but he never budged. What bothered me the most is that I never understood why I cared so much. Sure, Naruto and I were on good terms, but we were never on the same page with each other. I felt like I was overreacting when he left, but a part of me just wanted to scream._

"What are you still doing up?" Itachi peeked his head into my room.

"Writing in this stupid book like you asked me to."

"That's good, but you'll need your strength for tomorrow. Naruto will probably want to spar, so get some rest." He turned my lamp off and left my room, closing the door softly behind him. I crawled up onto the balcony seat and stared out at my little world that had once seemed so big. The sky was almost black now, however, very few stars were visible. I heard the neighbor across the road playing his new harmonica like he does every night. My eyelids suddenly became heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open to see Itachi standing over me, a wide smile across his face.

"Whaaaa?"

"He's here!" Itachi left me alone to get dressed, although I didn't know what he meant by someone being here. I layed my head back down on a pillow that a friend once made for me, pulling it closer. Quickly, I jumped up off the seat and held the small pillow at arms length, staring at the small sewn-in face of Naruto.

"He's here!" I realized. I threw on my usual clothes and ran downstairs. Sakura was at the table, making who knows what in a bowl.

"Where is he?"

"Right outside." She tilted her head toward the back door. My stomach was fluttering; I was no longer in a hurry to see him.

"Well...are you gonna say hi or not? He wants to see you." Sakura stood up from her tiny stool and nudged me toward the door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open, completely aware that she was snickering behind my back.

"About time sleepy-head!" was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth. For a second I couldn't reply. His face, although it hadn't changed at all, caused a rush of emotion. I was completely happy and totally furious, relaxed and nervous, and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to hug him or hit him.

"Hi." I left it at that, feeling that until he told me why he left, he didn't deserve anything more. Itachi threw his hands up in the air and said he'd give us some time alone as he walked back into the house.

"I-I thought that you'd be happy to see me after three months." Naruto said as he sat down on a rock (I'm pretty sure that rock wasn't there before). I slowly took a seat next to him, making sure I put plenty of space between us.

"You left me."

"I'm sorry, I had to leave. It was what was best for both of us, or else I never would have done it."

"You. Left. Me." I couldn't think of anything else to say. All I could see was three months of sadness, not knowing if he'd ever return.

"Sasuke, please...I had to. I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you go?"

"It's personal."

"Tell me." I demanded, feeling more hurt than mad at this point.

"No, it's none of your business." he snapped, instantly looking regretful for his reaction. His face softened and he stared at me apologetically.

"Well then, why am I wasting my time?" I stood up and went back inside, slamming the door behind me. I didn't care that he was calling my name from behind me. I didn't even care that Itachi was running after me, asking what was wrong. It took me a total of two seconds to be back in my room, door bolted shut, sobbing into my Naruto pillow.

~Naruto''s Pov~

"What was that all about?" Itachi slumped downstairs. I stared down at the ground, unable to answer his question.

"Naruto...Why is he upset?" He grabbed my chin and lifted it so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"He wanted to know why I left."

"Go tell him," Itachi ordered. I shook my head violently and went upstairs. A wave of sadness passed through me as I passed Sasuke's room. I know I hurt him, but I really wasn't ready to tell him why I left. Besides, he'd just be freaked out. However, there was no mistaking the quiet sobs coming from the other side of his door. I wanted to throw the door open, run to him, hold him in my arms and tell him everything.  
I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door, and instead headed to my room. As I opened the door, I noticed that nothing had changed. No dust, even. Itachi must have kept my room clean for me. I sat by the window and watched the sun set until someone knocked on my door.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I took a deep breath before knocking softly on Naruto's door. Almost immediately, the door swung open and Naruto stood with a shocked expression on his face. I gave him a weak smile and he grinned and pulled me into his room. I sat next to him on his bed, closer then we usually sat.

"Hi." Wow, that's the best I can do? Thankfully, he giggled.

"Hi. Listen, Sasuke. I'm really sorry i left so suddenly. I never meant to hurt you or anything, I just thought..."

"You just thought what?"

"I guess I thought if you knew why I was leaving in the first place, you won't want me to come back." He looked down at his hands, twisted around each other, and stared back at me.

"Please tell me." Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine. Instead of pulling away I pressed my body against his, rubbing my hands up and down his back. He pushed my onto my back and climbed on top of me, pressing his lips down with more passion.

"Hey, are you- Ohmygod!" I pushed Naruto off me to see Itachi in the the doorway, jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, i'm leaving!' He turned fast and shut the door behind him. Against my better judgement, I glanced over at Naruto. His cheeks were bright red and he was looking up at me cautiously.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Don't be."

~Naruto's pov~

Sasuke sat across the bed from me, staring deep into my eyes. I was torn between closing the gap between us, and getting up and leaving again. After all, doesn't kissing Sasuke defeat the purpose of my leaving in the first place? At this point it really wouldn't matter if I just stayed behind and made sweet passionate love to him every night, falling asleep under the stars with him nestled against my bare chest. No, I could have stayed with him and been happy, but I left to help him. To protect him.

_I jumped over the railing of the bridge, running with everything in me but my legs refused to go anymore. My foot caught onto something and I went tumbling to the ground headfirst. As I tried to collect myself a hand reached around my neck. I kicked and struggled, but it was no use. I was face-to-face with the man who wanted me dead. No, scratch that. Seven men who wanted me dead. The huge man threw me to another, who pummeled his fists into my already tired ribs. I belt over on the ground only to be kicked in the stomach. The men crowded around me and watched as I coughed up what could have easily been mistaken for an organ._

_"Listen, fag, we ain't gonna kill yous," the ignorant bastard said, kneeling down so I could hear him over my heaving._

_"Yeah, we ain't gonna kill yous, we just don't want the likes 'a you people in this town. Ya need ta leave while ya still gots a few organs left." The men laughed bitterly as I tried to stand._

_"Don't be a hera, kid," the biggest guy said. They all started telling me to stay down, but I had a certain amount of pride that I wished to retain. As I got up one guy grabbed me by the collar and pulled me inches away from his face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_"Ya betta leave town kid, or ya little boyfriend is gonna pay fa that. Wanna know what I'm gonna do to him? HUH?! I'm gonna have all my buddies hold him down, and I'm gonna violently tare his clothes off, and then I'm gonna-"_

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!" I suddenly found my voice, trying to push the image of Sasuke hurt and violated out of my head._

_"Then leave." He dropped me to the ground and the group left me, blood spilling from my parted lips, ribs crushing into each other unnaturally._

_"You won't hurt him. I won't let you."_

"Naruto? Naruto..Are you okay?" Sasuke was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and swallowed, unable to mistaken the taste of blood in my mouth. The taste that had nearly drown me three months earlier if Itachi hadn't found me crumbled in a ball of broken spirit and body.

"Naruto?" He sat right next to me and tried to put his hand on my forhead to check my temperature. This he did to everyone, so why I freaked out, I may never know.

"Don't touch me, get away!" I jumped off the bed and headed for the door. I got it half way open before it slammed shut again. Sasuke was beside me, anger and pain evident on his face.

"What is your problem!? First you leave me for three months, then come back and seduce me, then you push me away!"

"I can't stay here with you," I said and took a step for the door. Sasuke braced himself and slammed me against the wall. I tried to get away from him but he pinned me there.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke choked on his words as he whispered in my ear. Trickles of tears ran down my cheeks as he sobbed beside me.

"I won't hurt you...I won't let them hurt you!" I tried once more in a failed attempt to get him off me. This time he threw me at the wall but backed away.

"Who?" His eyes were piercing, all traces of anger subsiding.

"T-The men in the village. They...Knew how I felt about you. They threatened to hurt you if I didn't leave. They said they'd...they'd..." I refused to end the sentence and instead pressed myself into the corner. I wished I'd never come back.

"They will never EVER hurt you again." He said gently, one hand placed on the side of my face.

"But I don't care about-"

"Shhh." Without hesitating Sasuke pressed his lips to mine. They were moist with tears, but just as welcoming and soothing. My muscles relaxed, although I knew I should fight harder to keep him safe. I gently pulled away from him.

"I-I can't let them hurt you," I whispered. He gave me a weak smile and kissed my forehead.

"Silly boy. As long as we stick together, they won't hurt either of us." He took my face in his hands and kissed me again, with such passion that my breath caught in my throat.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said in a voice that was just barely a whisper.

"I love you, too." I pulled his face to mine, allowing myself to be overcome with my love for this beautiful boy. He latched onto my hair and held me close as I experienced what might be my most memorable kiss.


End file.
